During the coming year we will emphasize our biochemical studies on plasma membranes from normal chick cells and chick cells transformed by Rous sarcoma virus. We have indications from preliminary work that one plasma membrane protein and one protein external to the plasma membrane are not synthesized or are excised from the cell following transformation. We plan to follow this lead and investigate the structure of these proteins.